A Love To Believe In
by quinnspirit
Summary: This story continues from the epi "Pikes Peace". It explores the feelings and emotions of Sully and Mikes relationship!


**A LOVE TO BELIEVE IN**

**Chapter 1**

Their fight forgotten, Michaela threw her arms around his neck. She didn't want to let him go. It felt so good to have him back in her arms again. These past days had been emotionally and physically exhausting that she just needed to feel his warms, his comfort, his love.

She had lost a dear friend who had died right in her arms. Climbing back down from the mountain had been more difficult then she had expected.

The sadness over loosing Sam clung to her as the clouds in the sky. Tears began to flow anew. She would trip and fall, sitting on the ground crying. First she didn't understand why it had been so hard to say goodbye to her.They had only known each other for a very short time but then she understood. Besides Sully, she had felt safe. She didn't need to pretend she was someone else. She could be a vulnerable woman and not just the town doctor who needed to have everything under control.

She had been like a mother to her who would listen to her daughter. She felt she could have talked to Sam about everything and she would have listen without judging her. Like a mother was supposted to do.

Michaela couldn't talk to her mother like that. As she had told Sam, there were always walls and dissaprovement between them. They always will be. It wasn't that simple to just tear them down. No, that she knew for sure. They were just too different.

And then she would remember Sam's words "_Difference has nothing to do with love. Look at you and Sully_". A smile had spread across her face. Sam was right. Sully and her couldn't have been more different but love had surpassed it all.

And so she found her strength again to keep going. She was now anxious to get back home. Back to his welcoming arms. To him. The love of her life, her rock, her best friend was waiting for her return.

And now here she was. Safe in his embrace. He held her close and rocking her gently, sensing that she had a difficult journey behind her and that now she needed his comfort.

"Oh Sully, I missed you so much. Sam…Sam just died right in my arms. I couldn't do anything. She wouldn't let me," was all Michaela could say between tears. She leaned her head on Sullys shoulder.

Sully tried to comfort her as best as he could. One hand rested on her back moving up and down softly. His other hand touched the back of her head gently burying his hand in her silky hair.

" I missed you, too. I am so sorry we fought before you left. I know Sam meant a lot to you. But I'm so glad you're back. I started to worry because you were gone for so long."

They held each other tight, savouring the moment to be back in each other arms.

Sully knew once he told her about Myra she would go rushing to the clinic to tend to her patient. But the sooner he would tell her the faster he could take her home. So with that back in his mind, he broke the silence.

"You can be proud of your daughter. She delivered Myra's baby. She had a little girl!"

Stepping back a little she stared into his intoxicating blue eyes. Stunned of what he had just said she let her eyes drop to the ground.

Moving his finger under her chin so she could look back into his eyes, he said:" Don't worry, Colleen had everything under control. There is nothing to fret about."

"Is everything alright? How…" Her eyes dropped again. She realised that her stubbornness to follow Sam could have had cost Myra her baby.

"Hey," Sully took her head gently in both hands to look back into her eyes.

"Believe me, everything is fine. Why don't you check on Myra and Samantha and then I am gonna take you home? You need some rest."

Letting out a heavy sigh and closing her eyes, she replied, "yes, that sounds nice. I need to take a bath. But more important, I want to talk to you while we are still alone". She looked up into the eyes again she loved so much, leaned in and gave him a quick but gentle kiss on his lips.

"But first I want to see Myra now. I want to make sure everything is alright and that they have everything they need." She moved out of his embrace and walked to her clinic. Turning once more, she added with the smile he loved most, "See you in a little while." With that she turned and rushed to her patient.

Sully followed her with his eyes. He couldn't wait to be alone with her. To really welcome her home. He had missed her so much but also was very proud of her. Not just because she had managed the last days on her own…but for who she was. A caring doctor, a loving mother, his best friend. Just a beautiful woman, not only from the outside but from the inside aswell.

He couldn't get enough of her and soon she would be his wife. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that she had said yes. They were so different but yet so similar.

Sully started hopping back towards the clinic where Matthew had already brought the wagon. While Sully was waiting for Michaela to come back checking up on Myra, he arranged with Matthew that he should take the kids back home later and explained that Michaela needed some time to freshen up first. Matthew just winked at Sully and asked how they were supposed to get back home if they didn't have the wagon.

Sully just answered," You can walk. It is a nice day and gives Dr. Mike more time for herself," _and me_, he wanted to add but from the look on Matthews face he knew that his point was well taken.

**Chapter 2**

On the way back home, neither cared for much talking. They just enjoyed each others company but were also unaware of the fact, how the ride back home would affect and change their upcoming months until their wedding.

Sully had one arm wrapped around her, her head resting on his shoulder while one of her hands was resting on his thigh. She didn't realise what affect that had on him. She just felt so content in his arms that she didn't want to let her head take over.

Never before had she dared to do such a thing. It wasn't proper. But what had Sam told her? "_Life isn't about living forever, Michaela,. It's about making the journey really counts!" _The more she thought about it, the more she understood.

As a doctor, she knew all too well that a life can change in a heartbeat. She promised herself to try to put her propriety in the deepest corner of her head and would listen to her heart more often. She saw her life in a different light now and she would do everything in her power to stay on that path.

And now, sitting here with Sully, she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. It felt so right. She had missed him beside her these last days as never before and had realised how much she loved him with all her heart. And soon, oh so very soon she would be his wife. It still frightend her, beeing a wife, a "lover" and of the expectations they both had. She wanted to please him. She wanted to give him the same attention he gave her.

She noticed his heart beating a little faster than usual and he tightend the grip around her shoulders. Oh, he felt so good next to her. Her hand was still on his thigh and her mind began to travel to an unknown but dangerous territory.

Soon, she would have the ability to do far more. Imagining to caress his thigh, to move her hand up and down. Feeling his naked skin under her touch trembling in anticipation. Moving her hands over his bare shoulders down to his chest and her fingers playing with the soft curls. Feeling his heart beating a little faster everytime she would touch him. Making him feel alive.

She felt her own body began to react to the thoughts, feeling her hands began to sweat. Oh the wedding was so close, yet so far away. She new, she had to stop her mind from going to far. But before she let her thoughts drift away, she gave his thigh a gentle squeeze letting him know how content she felt.

Sully, realising what she was doing, pressed more against her. His own mind too was wandering, but for him, it was a well known but still dangerous territory.

It felt so good to have her near again. Earlier thoughts began to creep back into his mind.

Soon she would be his wife and they would be near all the time and wouldn't have to steal moments to be alone. Waking up with her by his side, their bodies pressed against each other. Feeling her warm, naked body against his. Just the thought of that send shivers down his spine. He closed his eyes for a moment to control himself and his breathing but having her so near it was almost impossible. Little did he know that Michaela had similar thoughts to his!

Sully took the opportunity to gave her a gentle kiss on the back of her head. Breathing in her scent, remembering it forever.

Michaela squeezed his thigh again and Sully, taking a deep breath, wished they were already on the way to their honeymoon!

After awhile, Sully broke the silence.

"You alright?" Sully asked.

Smiling up at him she replied in a now more husky voice, "I am feeling better with each moment I am with you." Remembering Sam's words, she added," I had a lot of time to think while I was up on that mountain. _**Sam**_ gave me a lot to think about."

Her voice trailed off. Thinking back to the moment Sam had died. She leaned her head back on his shoulder. She felt tired but was determinant to talk to Sully about it later. But first she wanted to have a nice warm bath which she knew, would give her the energy back she needed.

"When ever you're ready to talk about it, I am here to listen", Sully replied.

She squeezed his thigh again to let him know she had heard him.

Sully, shifting slightly, let out a content sigh which made her look back into his eyes where she saw so much love for her that she couldn't resist to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Pulling back, Sully said, "We're almost at the homestead. I know you must be tired. First thing I am gonna do is get the tub ready for you and warm up the water. In the mean time you can change and get some new clothes".

"Thank you Sully", she replied with a little smile on her face and suddenly found her heart beating faster with anticipation of what was to come.

Sully just pressed his body more against her again, feeling better then ever before and they continued the rest of the way home in silence.

**Chapter 3**

It didn't take long for them to get home. Sully helped her down the wagon putting his hands at her tiny waist and she steadied herself with putting her hands on his shoulders. Once her feet touched the ground, Sully couldn't resist her any longer and crashed his lips onto hers. Michaela, taken by surprise, gasps, but moved her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss by opening up to him, letting his tongue explore her mouth as never before.

Michaela felt the heat burning within her and she wasn't sure how she had never felt this way before. But she didn't care now. All she wanted to do was to explore her new feelings a little more. Pressing even deeper in to his embrace, she could feel every part of his beeing. And she gasped again when she felt what she was doing to him. She couldn't believe that she had such power over him. Eventhough they had never kissed the way before, it was still just a kiss.

Sully on the other hand couldn't believe how far she would let the kiss go. Never in his entire life had he kissed someone like that before. Not even in his wildes dreams had he dared to kiss her like that. But now she didn't shy away. He began to tremble under her touch and was afraid that today might be the day where he couldn't stop himself.

A shot ran through his body, an electricity he had never felt before when he felt her hands slipping under his shirt and caressing his back. Oh god, what was she doing. Didn't she realise that she was walking on dangerous ground here? He had to stop this now. He tried to loosen the embrace but it was a difficult task, she clung to him as she would try to melt their bodies into one.

Again, he tried to push at her shoulders and in between kisses he whispered: "Michaela. Michaela, what…?" But she interupted him already claiming his lips again. What was he supposed to do? He had never seen her like this before. Not that he was complaining but it couldn't go on. Not now, not here.

With all the strength he possesed he moved out of the embrace and took a few steps back.

Breathing heavily and blushing deeply, Michaela just stood in front of him, stunned. Just now, she could get her thoughts somehow back together. Realising what she had done, she wanted to step towards Sully, trying to explain what had overcome her but he stopped her just in time putting up an arm infront of her.

Chuckling now, Sully said, "Wait, stay there. Don't come any closer. I need to catch my breath here for a minute."

Neither of them moved. They were just staring at each other, both breathing now so hard that their lungs were hurting. It felt like an eternity until they could get their control back over their minds and bodies. Michaela was the first one to speak.

"Sully please, I need to explain, don't be…" but she couldn't even finish her sentence, Sully already cutting in.

"No, no Michaela, I know what you wanna to say. I am not mad at all (How could he get mad after what just happened). God, Michaela if you only knew. I'm just, I'm, I…" He couldn't thing of any words that would describe how he felt. It was impossible. She was impossible. How on earth could a woman like her be interested in him. Interested in him in THAT way and that she even wanted to marry him was beyond him.

How she stood there infront of him, swollen lips, flushed cheeks, her hair a little messy, her chest moving up and down a little faster, he already felt himself drawing back to her. Just kissing her one more time. One more time, but if he did that, he knew he would be lost and would forget that they weren't married yet.

Michaela was still trying to re-think what just happened between them. Now, for the first time she didn't feel embaressed or had any doubts that what she had just done was wrong. No, she just couldn't get over the fact, that a kiss alone would take them both to a place where they never had been before. A place where neither one of them cared for their surroundings, no holding back their hunger for each other, no properiety, just letting their hearts speak. And to her realisation, she didn't feel afraid anymore. She liked the feeling of desire. He desired her as much as she desired him. Why had it taken so long for her to let go?

Coming back to reality, Michaela looked back into his eyes. And indeed she saw the same desire. But she wouldn't give in now. She had to be strong. So, taking another deep breath, calming her nerves she asked Sully: "Why, why don't you get the tub ready while, while I go in the house and start heading up the water?"

Sully, still slightly out of breath, sweating now, thought that a bath would be exactly what he needed right now. Cooling off would be a great idea. Looking back at her he quickly came back to his senses.

Now, smiling widely back at her he replied:"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea." Not containing her amusement she just nodded her head and started walking towards the door.

Sully couldn't stop staring at her and before she entered the house, with a new fire in his eyes, he added, " I love you, Michaela! Welcome home."

Smiling back at him, she answered:" I know. I love you too, Sully! You can get the water in a few minutes," and with that she closed the door behind her.

Once inside, she leaned against the door, closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. This was definelty a nice welcome home, she thought! Taking a deep breath she began to move away from the door and prepared for her bath.

Sully, still standing at the same spot, was stunned at what a woman he got himself into. So full of passion, fire, desire, beauty. There were not enough words to describe her. No, just not enough. He thought about what had changed her in the last days and couldn't wait to talk to her, to hear her explanations. Not the he needed one but he was sure something deep down inside of her had changed and he couldn't wait to explore that further. But now, now what was he supposed to do? Yeah, getting the tub…getting the water…right, she wanted to take a bath. So, with that last thought and forgetting now about his injured foot, he walked behind the Homestead.

**Chapter 4**

Moving in and out of the homestead, getting the water, Sully had time to breath. Keeping his mind away from dangerous grounds, he managed to think about the new homestead he was building for his family. He couldn't wait to move in and had his new family nearby. Seeing them in the morning at the breakfast table, getting ready for school, doing their chores and never leaving after dinner again. And again, his thoughts returned back to Michaela. He couldn't wait to see her getting ready to turn in, brushing her hair, smelling her scent in every corner of the house…

His thoughts miles away and not really paying attention to his surroundings, he tripped and fell fully clothed, right into the tub!

Michaela, who had changed into her robe and gathered her last things, was on her way to the back of the house. Just as she was reaching the front steps, she heard a loud splash!

"Sully? Sully, what happened? Are you alright?" Michaela came rushing down the steps and ran towards where Sully had put up the tub. Once she came around the corner, she covered her mouth and tried to restrain her laugher. In front of her was Sully, fully clothed inside the tub. His legs dangle outside the tub and his arms spread to both sides.

"Sully?"

Looking up to her, he saw her laughing and started as well.

"Hey, I was just checking if the water had the right temperature for you." He replied and with a gleam in his eyes he couldn't help himself to add, "Care to join me?"

Blushing heavily, Michaela moved closer to Sully but stopped just before he could reach her.

"I am afraid you have to wait for that until we are married, Mr. Sully." Covering her mouth again and blushing even more now, Michaela had surprised herself with her bold answer.

Sully on the other hand had shifted a little so that now he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto his lap with a loud splash.

"What if I don't want to wait that long?" Looking into her eyes now made his heart beating faster. Her hand moved to his cheek and she leaned in to kiss him. Sully was taken off guard by her boldness but wouldn't dream of pulling away now. He had learned earlier what it means when she had no reservations. He didn't want to let her go. Not now, nor ever. Eventhough he enjoyed her attention immensely, he would make sure, that they wouldn't get carried away. He loved her too much to make a mistake now. But it didn't mean they couldn't enjoy _their_ day a little longer.

When he pulled his lips away from hers he moved his thump on her slightly swollen lips.

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have you. I love you so much."

"Oh Sully, I love you too." With that he claimed her lips again in a passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to end. There were no other words spoken. One hand tangled in her hair while the other moved down to her waist. Her hands were wandering as well. One hand ended up in his now slightly wet hair while her other hand found the entry of his shirt.

T

heir wedding was so close now. And here they were. Couldn't get enough of each other. Sully couldn't believe how far they were letting themselves carry away. A minute ago he had promised himself to stop if it would get too close but now all his thoughts left him. Neither of them had the willpower to let it end now. He had dreamed of beeing with her for so long. Every morning he would wake up having the same dream. Their first night together as husband and wife. It had been magical but this, oh this was so much better than any possible dream. With no more hesitation, he followed his heart. Somehow he knew, Michaela wouldn't shy away, which made his life even more difficult now.

Moving one hand slowly up her waist, he reach the side of her breast and caressed it trough the now wet robe that clung to her body. Oh he couldn't believe she was letting him touch her there. Caressing her, where no one else had touched her before. The heat they created was almost unbearable for him.

The kisses never seemed to end. She hadn't expected that they would lose themselves again after the heated moments they had shared earlier. But she couldn't resist him anymore. The desire she had felt, quickly took over again and she felt the power once more she had over him. And with much self-confident and no hesitation, she let go of his lips, leaned back, took the bottom of his shirt in both hands, raised it up over his head and let it fall to the ground.

Sully, caught off guard, couldn't believe what was happening to him. He never knew that Michaela could have such passion.

For Michaela, it was the time to let her dreams become reality. She moved her hand up on to his chest and and felt his soft curls beneath her fingertips. This was so new to her but secretly enjoying every moment of.

Sully too, enjoyed her ministrations and leaned his head back. Eventhough the tub was getting slightly uncomfortabe for him, he tried not to move. Michaela seemed to be in her own world and nobody, especially not him, could stop her. Her hands were exploring his thorso while searching for his lips again.

Moaning into his mouth, Sully came to his senses. Pulling back so he could see her face, now flushed, he saw the hunger in her eyes that reflected his own. Caressing her face, he spoke in a soft voice.  
" Michaela, I can't tell you enough, what you mean to me but what you are doing right know is, is…is too dangerous and you know it. We have to stop," but with a slight smile he added," but believe me, you don't make it easy on me here."

Just know Michaela realised he was right. If he wouldn't have said anything, they would have propably gone too far. Gratefully for that, Michaela lifted herself up getting out of the tub, leaving a stunned Sully behind. Her robe clung to her body and Sully had a difficult time not to let his eyes roam over her body.

Feeling now the hurt in the muscles of his back, he as well got out of the tub.

Searching for his eyes, it was her turn now, trying to give him at least some explanations.

"Sully, I know I have been very different today. I have never felt this way before and believe me that this is completely new to me but I realised, with Sam's help, that there is nothing to be afraid of. She made me see that it is the journey that counts most and I don't want to look back in my life and knowing I didn't enjoy every moment of it. We are engaged to be married in less then a couple of months. And to tell you the truth, I can't wait to be married to you. For a long time I buried my feelings deep down in my heart but I am ready now to let them out," and with a sheepish smile she added, " I just don't know how I will be able to stop myself the next time."

Michaela stood with her hands folded, in front of a dripping, wet and shirtless Sully. He was amazed that she shared his very same feelings. Reaching for her hands, Sully replied," Michaela, look at me." He waited until she looked back up at him and then continued. " Do you have any, any idea what you do to me? You changed my life completely. You are my first thought each morning and my last before I go to sleep. You even follow me in my dreams. What happened today couldn't make me more happy and I will treasure that always. I know how you feel because I feel the same! And you're right, there is nothing to be afraid of, we just have to be a little more careful from now on." With a consenting smile, Michaela squeezed his hands and added," Thank you Sully! I just want you to know I don't regret any of this what happened today and I am glad you feel the same way. You gave me love to believe in which I never _really_ had before and that is something that _I_ will treasure forever!"

Taking her in his arms squeezing her tight, his only reply was," I am glad to hear you say that and eventhough I would love to hold you a while longer, I think I need to get out of my pants and change and you should finally take your bath….without me. Then we can talk some more, ok?"

Moving her hands down to his waist and holding onto his waistband, she offered with a new gleam in her eyes, "Do you need some help?" Sully feeling her pushing at his buckskin a little, just chuckled and replied, "You wouldn't!"

**Chapter 5**

They had tear each other apart reluctantly. Neither one of them wanted to let go of the warmth they felt. Never had they felt so much more comfortable around each other then now. But they knew the children would be home soon, so Michaela took a quick bath but had a very difficult time to relax after what had happened and she wished that Sully would have been by her side. But that would come soon enough and therefore she just scrubbed all the dirt of quickly, washed her hair and put on a new dress.

Sully in the meantime had started a fire and was standing with just a towel wrapped around his waist, crossed arms in front of it to keep him warm, missing the heat from Michaelas body next to his. He had tried to find an extra pair of buckskin, which he thought he left behind at the homestead but soon realised he hadn't. He was just hoping that Michaela could control herself, or him for the matter. They wanted to finally talk after several attempts and somehow he knew that the talk would take them to a new, higher level in their relationship. Not that they weren't close enough already but listening to Michaela, he believed they would discover even more now about each other. They would get a better understanding, why for example, she had losen up more after the talk with Sam.

Before he could continue, he felt Michaela presence and his heart was already beating faster again. He turned and sure enough, he saw Michaela, standing at the doorway, staring at his body from head to toe.

She hadn't expect seeing him only wrapped in a towel and wasn't prepared for that at all. His back was to her and she couldn't stop her eyes from roaming down his handsome body. Yes handsome, she thought. His body was just perfect. Her heart was beating faster with every more inch of his body she discovered.

Why was he doing that. He himself had to told her they needed to be more careful. And here he was. Just standing with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Trying to put her desire aside, she walked towards Sully.

"I am sorry Michaela but I couldn't find another pair of pans. I hope you don't mind."

Chuckling softly, she replied, "It's alright, Sully. I've seen you like this before, remember?

"Yeah, I remember. Come here." Opening his arms, she cuddled against his chest and moved her arms around his bare chest.

Encouraging her and to finally open up the conversation, he asked, "why don't you tell me what happened with you and Sam? All the thoughts in your mind, you know you can say them to me, don't you?"

Taking a deep breath, Michaela tried to find the right words to begin with.

"Sam had leukemia. She had seen so many doctors at one point that she didn't want to be treated anymore and decided to live her dreams again. Climbing Pikes Peak was one of her last wishes." Waiting for her to go continue, Sully just held her as close as possible.

"The night she died, we sat under the stars and she would tell me about her life. How she didn't regret anything she had ever done. She said, she was not afraid of dying because she had everything done in her life she wanted to do." She couldn't stop the tears welling in her eyes now.

She continued, "close your eyes, take a breath and just live in the moment. That's how you should live your life."

"Sam was a wise lady."

"Yes, I just wish I would have had more time with her. I felt like I could have talked to her about everything. In that short time, she became like a mother to me I never really had. Not a soul, besides my father, in the world seemed to understand what I wanted out of my life. Besides you, Sam saw it. Mother never really understood what it meant to me, to become a doctor. It was everything I ever wanted to do and to know about."

But Sully knew different. Caressing her cheek and whispering in a gentle voice,

"What about love?"

Trying to compose herself, she took a deep breath and pulling back just a little to look up into his eyes. "Love. I didn't know the meaning of the word. My life was an empty page, especially after Father had died. And with David I was never _in _in love. I know that now. I thought I needed no one anymore until I started to fall in love with you. I looked into your eyes and I knew it all right then. Even though I had a hard time admitting it."

At that moment, Sully felt like he was falling in love with her all over again. Pressing a gentle kiss on her lips, he smiled. "You know, before I saw you fall face down in the mud, I was living my life in such loneliness that I've forgotten how love felt like. I didn't want to open up my heart again after Abigail." Taking another breath, he added, "I saw what a fool I've been till I loved _you_. I didn't even know what I was missing until we met in Loren's store. For me, the loneliness was gone right there when I looked in to your eyes. We both took a chance at that moment. Letting the other one see what our dreams were.

I know that dreams we hold on to can fade away, but it surely worked out for us, didn't it?"

"Yes it did, I got more then I ever dreamed of," but with a slight sigh, she added, "but I guess there is always a price you pay.

Which means, my own Mother is not coming to my wedding! I knew, that one day, we would go seperate ways but I never thought that mother wouldn't come."

Sully knew that this was a sore point, to know that her own mother would reject to come to see her daughter on her happiest day.

"Michaela, I've asked you that before and I will do it again, if you want, we can go to Boston and…."

"No. As I told you, I finally found my way here, to you and the children and I don't want to turn back now. This is were I belong! I want to have our wedding here and not in Boston, where everyone would just plan the wedding without asking me what I want. No, Sully, this is our home. This is our choice, not their's!"

"You're right. And who knows, she might just change her mind and want to see her beautiful daughter walking down the isle! You never know, there is always a hope that shines through. Look at us. We made it this far. _You_ gave me a world I can believe in because you are in it!"

"And you are in mine!"

With that, they gave into their desire. Kissing again with no boundaries. Dreaming of a future together, living through the good or the bad times, with sunshine or rain. Just simply growing old together!

**The End**

**Ok, you want a little more? I just couldn't resist!**

Their intimate moment was broken, when they heard the children laughing in the distance. Not wanting to embarrass themselves, or Sully for that matter since he was still wearing just a towel around his waist, they pulled each other apart. Sully hurried to get his buckskin and moving to the door, turned around one last time. Smiling back at her. "I'll see you later for dinner?"

"Yes, but please, do me a favour. Take a bath before you come back, you are sweating." Sully couldn't contain his laugher and nodded. Opening the door a little, he checked if everything was still clear. It was and with that, he left Michaela to herself.

It didn't take long and Brian stormed into the house.

"Hi Ma, did you miss us? How was your day with Sully? What did you do the whole day?"

Michaela, not really wanting to go into details just simply replied, "we talked!"

Observing the whole scene, Sully imagined Michaelas face answering Brians question.

He hurried to get his still wet shirt and was on his way to his lean-to, getting new clothes and finally, finally having his own, cold bath!

**The End**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The show and the characters belong to Beth Sullivan and to CBS/A&E. **


End file.
